Skies of lust
by Alek H
Summary: A alter story of Beyblade. Some pairings but a good read. Life is full of changes for the bladers, but theres a hidden meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Credit's:

Regular Beyblade chars: Aoki Takao

Serena and Tael: xoSereox

Alek: Me

-------------------------------

Thanks for letting me use all those character by the rightful owners. I really appriciate it. Well heres the story, i hope ya'll like it. Thanks!

Skies of lust

The flavour of blood had burned the back of my throat, to the near extent of my mind trying to make it but a carnival of memories. I couldn't remember the last time I had even seen the avoiding light of the sun. This was now the misbehaviour of Siberia, the very heart and core. It could rip the body into inflatable pieces. I had hoped to have never come here, to this place, the grave I had dug myself for...how long has it been? I can't even remember the date. I didn't even know the time of day here in this white blanket called a wasteland. My arms had been consoling my arms, frozen in place. The stains of crimson on my tattered sweater were nearly washed away from the snow's wash out. All I could hear now was the icy shards closing in to kill. They wanted to drive my mind to insanity, to end it all in that instant; and yet I was still alive. I thought I had died several times, I saw darkness over and over. I didn't want to bleed away towards the white light at the end of the tunnel. I didn't want to get lost in the disaster of hell. The world and all around me felt like it was burning while all the while I tried to walk away from it, tried to burn it into the back of my mind. My body dropped to the ground in the sudden shiver of my ice lips. I tried running my tongue along the course texture, but it was all foiled, I couldn't feel the thirst of blood anymore, I couldn't see anything from the vision that blurred my path. This had all been a game. To nature, to my life, to them, the ones who had left me forever after in this hell of white satin. Heart, who actually believed in a heart? I was never given the chance to express the suppressed anxiety. That was my conclusion; maybe I was still having an anxiety that was closing in for the kill. My body felt heavy at the thought of it all, at the thought of this winter wonderland becoming my savoir. The implication was too much for my mind to grasp; it was caving, and shutting off. This feeling, it was there before in so many ways. Maybe this time I was actually going to die. I cringed falling over into the blanket of snow, not knowing which flakes were which, and which were misbehaviour of mind. My arms automatically grasped around my body, I felt my heart coming to a disclosure, its beating I couldn't hear anymore. I _was_dying; I could feel it in my mind. Is this what poets called a fall? I fall of hope, a fall of the world we lived in. My breathing was in short gasps; cold, shrilling with an implication of one last hope of life. I lay still awaiting the foliage of the dancing skies of death. I felt the burning die to a minimal color of dark blotches in front of my vacant eye's, touching, and burning the one last sight I had. I couldn't see the sky; I couldn't find the thirst for my touch. I wouldn't be coming back but it never crossed my mind to bother to worry. I felt peace, a peace that no one could ever experience. My body was finally at peace, I was at peace. I never knew what a feeling of peace was, not until now, not until this moment. My last breath heaved from my chest, in a way that it never wanted to leave, and then darkness, was all I could see. There was no light this time, no craving to have the extent to wanting to live. The hour of need was gone, the taste of the blade driving into my chest was but an incineration of thirst was gone. My end was drawing to a close, or so I thought...

The clocks constant ticking sound drove it's self down the darkly lit hallway. The shuffle of paper's came through the office space a few feet away from the turning corner followed by mutters. The ember haired man stood on a step ladder with it leaned against the book shelf reaching up with his hand scuffling through the chestnut printed box. His grunts of displeasure were enough to drive even his self mad. The frustration of not finding what he needed was frustrating him even more, much less the thought of it possibly being lost. His hand ran through the thousands of papers and he felt his hand grasping one with a paper clip bonding the 50 pages together. A small grin formed over his creamy pale lips and he withdrew it without hesitation. His aqua-scent eye's pierced through the papers and he jumped; without effort, off the step ladder hearing its leg's shuffle a bit. "You've got to be kidding me!" A voice was irritated from the doorway. He was use to the loud sound through; he had been for months now. He kept his gaze on the lettering of the paper while flipping its dense pages, and then shuffling back to the other ones trying to make a connection with the black printed words. "You said you'd be done an hour ago, and your still here reading over documents. Yury, you said you'd get away from the office."

A sigh escaped his throat and his eye's shuttered then glanced up. His patience had been a lot more stable over the past years but he still had that harsh attitude off and on. He glanced to the girl standing in the door way with waist length hair that flowed down her back making her green eye's foliate her face more. The sun-downed skin glistened in the lighting making her look like an acclamation in motion. "I told you, I'd get done when I was ready to. I do have work to do you know," his eye's scaled over her for only a moment then walked in his ghostly way to his office desk. She looked over at him with her face falling into a frown. She knew he was acting strange lately, and wanted to drive those thoughts away; though she wanted to know more than anything. There were times that he would just sit in his office all day trying to occupy his self with work, as if trying to write his troubles away. She and the others had noticed his drastic change for a few weeks now and it was starting to bother her mind. She walked over and placed her hand over her arm once she placed herself into the window leaking with sunlight.

"Is there something wrong? Because you've been really quiet lately. The others have noticed as well too," her head tilted drawing her body to turn in a rough setting. He looked up for a split second, as if trying to hold the troubles back, and he let out a sigh looking back down to his printed paper. "No nothings bothering me. I just have a lot of work to do," his words were short which made her facial expression turn into a aggravated frown. Her body left the room with a 'fine' indented into the air.

His thumb and forefinger creased the arch of his nose as he closed his eyes. Her words didn't bother him but since the 4 years that had pasted, something did seem to be bothering him.

"Four and a half years tomorrow," the trail of words scattered into his low tone hearing. The thought of what had happened was indeed bothering him. The four years that had passed since he had been in the abbey, since he was under the orders and dictation of that one man, that one man who seemed to transgress everyone. Boris. He tried so hard to forget whatever happened, but one occasion was still graved into his mind. That one time that he ruined everything, when they all did. He never really had killed anyone until that time, nor did he ever do something that drastic until the time before that. The sudden slam of the door jolted his nerves to look up. "What's your problem? You told me to come here and now you're throwing a fit? That's not very business-like," The man with blunette hair stood there with little appeal over his face. Yury sighed with his part way bangs falling over his face slightly. His body rose and he walked over holding his hand out, trying to be polite about his visit; which he would rather sever his head from his body. "Kai, it's good to see you," his words chocked, and the other man knew that which caused no facial expression to change. He shook his hand half heartedly and stood there.

"So, I assume all the preparations for this year's tournament are settled?"

"Yes, they are. What about you? This will be your last year doing the tournaments. Can, you really handle giving up Blading? It was pretty much your whole life after all," his words snapped Kai's head to fit his own gaze. A small smirk just creased his face, making his tanned features look elegant, yet rough. He didn't seem to care much for blading anymore. He was nearly 22 and he knew he had to grow out of it sooner or later; though the though brought about a dismal aura inside his mind.

"I think I'll survive. I've been through far worse than giving up blading. What about you, Mr. Democratic?" Yury swayed his head to the side looking at the sun crawling along the ground with his vision slightly blurred and distant. That was a good question, what about him? He knew he would stay fixated on training the other kids in the abbey, in a non Nazi way now, but something still bothered him. The past still had a hold on him to this day.

"I don't really know. There's still something that's been bothering me. Just out of curiosity, what did you do with Black Dranzer?" He didn't know why he was asking such a obvious question. Kai glanced up at the name alone. He glanced to the side and sat down playing idly with the pen in his pocket. His system then stopped and looked up at him clutching the pen in his hand. "I got rid of him; It, in Siberia, why?"

"I was just wondering. It's been a while that's all, I wanted to make sure that—""You don't have to worry. Black Dranzer's gone. No one can find him out in Siberia, not at this time of season. It's turning to the mid winters; no one can manage out in that cold for a long period of time. No one, who isn't like us anyways, though I don't think that's why you asked me, is it?" his eyes jerked to meet the figure standing there like a porcelain statue only moving.

"No, it's not. I've been having those thought in the back of my mind for years now, and I just can't seem to block it out. I know it was nearly four years ago; come this February, but still, it bothers me even though I know it shouldn't," he skewered the ground with his sight to find something of occupation. Kai could easily read him and he let out a sigh a bit.

"I wouldn't procrastinate on that. It was four years ago, and she is dead you know. Brian saw to that," he marbled his eyes with hesitation in the words, knowing his guilt was tainted as well. "I know, it's just, with Black Dranzer and—"

"I told you to forget about it. There was hardly any connection with Black Dranzer in the situation, so there's no way the dead can come back to life."

"And if there was?" Kai jerked his head towards him, knowing maybe; just maybe he could have been right. He stood up in a calm collective state and just shook his head. "Then yes, maybe it could have been possible. But hardly any of us knew her so there's no danger. Besides, she is dead, Boris even stated she was. Siberia's thick with snow, she wouldn't have made it through either way. And the chances of her find Black Dranzer are slim to nothing, he's in the northern equator of the sea, I made sure of it. Why are you so interested anyways?" His sight squinted in question and Yury turned away at that instant, knowing questioning eye's were ready to interrogate him. The guilty flashed in his mind. The smell, the taste, the feel washed over him like gagged water then flushed away once he inhaled the musk air. He waved a hand heavily dismissing the question to his self and Kai quirked a brow. "Yury? Why are you interested?"

"Nothing, just drop it. You're right there's nothing to worry about right? It was all just a nightmare, nothing more," Kai heard his words trailing off in a near anxiety state; and it was bothering him. Though he knew it wasn't of his affair to get drawn into and two sided face of question. The lashes closed over his auburn eyes and let out a sigh relaxing his nerves through short meditation.

"In any case, Lumina wanted me to drop these forms over. She wants you to sign the agreement to go ahead with the construction process. The over view for the abbey will do it some good with her help; even I must admit her ideas are ideal and—"he glanced over and scowled noticing the other party was far off in the attention category. He placed the forms on the desk and walked out. He hated wasting his time with someone who didn't indulge in his words. He walked out without anymore words spoken and passed down the winding hallways. He turned the corner passing by the girl that once stood in the office. "Kai, What are you doing here?" her hands held a tray with one china cup and china tea pot. The steam rose from the center hole in the pot's top, escaping and twining in the air. He glanced over then heaved his paces again with a low 'nothing' interpreted into it. Her head tilted to the side and then glanced down with some dismay. She knew something was wrong, the atmosphere was dreary and dismal, her sense tingled with sensation just thinking about it causing her shoulder's to shift in discomfort. She had known of Yury's and Kai's past, but she knew still too little. Her face focused over down the hallway and focused on the task at hand, the tea. Once back in the office she placed the tea down; thinking he really didn't deserve her comfort, and placed a hand on her hip and glanced over a bit at a report folder. Her eye's kept fixated on the closed case folder with her body moving for the few papers peeking out. Her hand creased over the edge with a dreading elegance and finally decided to pick it up. The folder opens like a dark chest of wonders. The picture was glued to the paper but it was fading with time. She ran her finger along the crease of the picture that was near falling out seeing the stained photo still clearly. The girl in the photo looked at least fifteen, with long golden hair that seemed nearly unattended, but her dirt smudged face still looked angelic, like a celestial that rough horsed around too much. She say a childish side of this girl, and yet, a sad mourning side. A face she once held to be strong suddenly caved. Was this why Yury had been acting so strange? Or was it something else? Why did he even have something that dated back four years ago? Was he still clinging to the past? She shook her head feeling it growing numb with questions, hoping answers would formulate in her head, but nothing but an empty blank. Much like the picture now burned into her mind, time was now replenishing it's self with in her body. The images that melded her future were all too clear again. Her breathing was exasperating in heavy heaves causing wet blankets of tears to form in her blurred vision. She knew something was hiding within that picture, something that was making all of this come back, all this feeling of misery and the reaper of death. The reaper of death; was that really what she would of called it?

The sudden lock on her shoulders jolted her back into reality, the reality she wanted to be revived in. Only there stood a familiar face that relaxed her; the only face that would. Wandering eye's looked at her with a crease of saturated, green anxiety.

"Tael," her voice cracked drawing into his chest a bit. His hands pushed her away lightly and his face lowered down to her level. "What happened? Are you okay?" she even didn't know why she was reacting this way. The folder was clutched to her chest without her realization of it. Tael grabbed the folder and looked at it then back towards her glossed eyes. He looked over the details in short and sighed a bit. The folder closed shut which made her shutter like a child. "Serena, what's this about?"

"I don't know. I found it on Yury's table. I feel like I've seen her before," her words shivered out of rhythm with her body. "Tael, why would Yury have this? It was dated back four years ago. Is he trying to go back again? Why would he want to he told me he wanted to forget about Biovolt."

"I'm not too sure. Yury does things without thinking them through. I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe he just found it and wanted to get rid of it," he was unsure his self but got a pit of sickness wielding up in his stomach. The lungs in him exhaled and he smiled worry free placing a hand on her bare shoulder. "Try not to worry about it alright? I'll bring it up with Yury. Better he yell at me than you since I can handle his attitude."

She nodded and felt the anxiety leave her shuttering body. _He was right_, she thought. She smiled feeling as if she was being childish about the whole thing and washed it away from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorta wanted to get this part out of the way, so I had it come in sooner. Sorry for jummping so suddenly into it lol.

-----------------------------

Feeding past

The silver lining of snow seemed never endless. But since the 3 years had passed I knew the whole role of everything. I had countless reminders of why I was still alive, why I was breathing, and now that I had finally found the remainder of the thought's I lost, I knew why I lived. Why I was drawn to life again and again. It was the will to live on the verge of avenging. Of avenging the blood stained death that flooded my mind. I was drawn to him; to the one being I had been infatuated with several years ago. I still remember the screams that would fill my lungs clogged with the crimson fluid ripping my whole body apart. He was my saviour, the reason why I wondered if I was truly alive or not. The past had a way of implying the future and the future had a way of bringing the past back. I had to go back, back to the past that had haunted me to the point of the rusted world of vengeance...

A glance ran past the student bodies, and gazes were passed by with whispers. The crypt of the Abbey was swallowed by the constant whispers. The girl stood there with confusion plastered on her face, turning into worry. She had no reason to feel this; or so she thought. _Just ignore it, just ignore them_, her mind kept telling her. _Run, run and don't give in!_ A screaming voice bellowed in the back of her mind drowning out the voice of reason. _They'__ll come, and take it away. T__ake it all __away_; again she tried holding her mind in a reasonable manner. _What was going on? Why were they whispering, what were they whispering?_ Her mind couldn't comprehend the words, let alone make sense of the whispering. Fear consumed her whole body, with the cold sweat consoling her whole body. Her breathing paced its self trying not to get too consumed from the shuttered whispers. Her soul redeemed the insanity that was all around her, and she let her pacing take heed only for it to be stopped at a sudden halt. Her darkest hour felt the need to turn and look at the captor holding her arm. I was the victim this time.

"Alek," The cold raspy voice ripped through her hearing like a chain saw through skin. "Boris wants to see you."

"I, didn't do anything," the dark grins from the dark black cloaks hidden, but was seen so clearly. She didn't want her name to be in the sentence, it gave her a dark redemption. Her body tried prying away, but the faces and bodies of the opposite pulled her back. She felt no need to fight; she had no fight in her. The darkest area's that would give her nightmares was the winding hallways. They would wind like a snakes body until it leaked its poisonous insanity into your body and mind leaving your body to rot in its venom. The air lingered the flaming process of how this would turn out, she didn't know how it would wind up, nor did she want to find out. She followed like a faithful stray dog; abused. The stairs leading down into the darkly lit hallway landed beneath her feet. Hysteria was now taking over. This was the place most of the screams came from, where the blood stench would drown the mind in its own state. The cradle of filth ran past her vision that was now shaking and disturbing her other senses. A dark room was where she was placed and told to stay. Maybe it wasn't going to be as haunting; maybe she was just going to get the usual punishment. Her instincts told her otherwise. "Alek, so good to see you, how are you by the way?" the chilled voice was demanding, and stern; mocking. She looked up seeing the vital man who had played the role in this place for years now. Her body tensed and nodded a bit with a meek response. "I'm fine," her words had stutter problems and the sound of her voice was tempting enough for his face to crease into a smirk. He walked over with her arms behind his back and placed a cold rough hand on her cheek. She wanted to with draw but knew such retaliation would bring about a dispute—she remained still. "I'm glad. So, how was it?" his words were like poison. She glanced up slightly not knowing what he was talking about. She shook her head not understanding at all what he was talking about. "Black Dranzer--how was the power for that duration of time?"

Shock filled her face, causing it to go ghost white. It hit her. She knew, he knew. Her hand drew to her mouth with the burning blanket of tears scream out God's name in vain.

"Kai had told me he saw you sneaking around playing pet and owner. I didn't believe him at first, but his power is far too important to me for someone to be meddling into. That's why I've decided to get rid of the source of the problem," his body moved away with the back turning into a implication of death. Her body drew back against the stone cold wall. Her fear's fed it more.

"I—I'm sorry, it won't happen again," her voice shrilled towards the body now condemning her future. His coiled face looked back at her hiding in the near shadow.

"Of course it won't," he walked out leaving her in utter silence. _Was that all?_ Her mind regretted asking that question after hearing the few footsteps lingering in the distance. And then, two figures were there for the execution. Tears frustrated from her eyes with the weight strapped around her feet. Her body told her to move, but the darkness wouldn't allow it. The apiary crypt chained her in place and the two entered. The expressions moulded in place and constant fear held her face, turning it into its own sense of moral. Her fixation motioned towards the one broad figure with her eyes torn in a desperate pleads. Darkness came, again and again in her mind. Her knees felt paramedic and her throat tightened.

"N-no, Sergei, no!" her screams escaped her lungs without oxygen. The rebirth was never more going to happen in her body. He was going to be the executioner, along with the one everyone in the abbey had feared. _Not him, not them, I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

"Let's get this over with," the smaller boy stood there with his gun in hand with a smirk peeling over his face. His features were ghastly. The darkness couldn't even hide the features; it was a nightmare before the dream had even begun. Alek stood up with a jolt and pulled her body towards the door trying to make a escape; knowing her life was dependant on it, only to feel the sudden rip from the skull shredding her skin. Her hands clasped behind feeling the throttle throwing her body back into the coffined room. Piece by piece her screams were in nothing but vain. What could she of done that was so wrong to bring her to this point? What was it that—Kai. The name hit her brain like antifreeze. Her brain snapped out of its control when her body moved on its own to the ground. The blade spun in front of her in a ravage virtue. Nothing could comfort her dying pleads. The burning hit her body like flames to a month. Crimson was forming from her body staining the clothing. Her eye's shifted in a stutter while glancing down towards her arm seeing a clear cut imbedded into her skin. The cartilage could clearly be seen making her arm shutter against it to stop the blood flow. _It's over now, isn't it?_ _"_Sergei why?" The words had barely escapedthe horse throat. The body stood there stiffly with no answer. The twisted face twisted in pain. Blood was now painted over the walls, dripping to the ground followed by screams. The body remained on the floor feeling the cutting rapes over and over again. The tears were endless in torment and never stopped. The screaming was too much while being torn down into the ground. The vision of red was seen, while the body tried to stagger towards the figure. The hand reached out grasping what clothing it could, pleading and begging for the tribulation to stop. He stood there, with a slight shiver coursed through his massive body but stood its ground. Her eyes locked into his but he showed no movement of empathy. The flavour of iron salt burned her lungs causing her body to cave and fall. Time seemed to pass quickly, too quickly; her body was plastered to the floor with the one doing the execution loomed over her body. Her hand tried grasping onto nothing but the dismal air, having some hope of grasping life. The roll of her head was forced while she felt a cold vessel on her neck jerking it to face the face she never wanted to see. Her hour of need was here, it was at this point she needed some implication of comfort, of the sadness that was being injected into her dead body.

She caught sight of a dancing shine with drove her eye's into hysterical insanity. The boy just grew in a grinning termination. The colors of crimson seemed to drive him into even more of a high, a high of killing the other line off. Her hands tried to struggle, pushing the body away, trying to save her soul and life. But all came to a pivotal end once the sharp cold hit her left side. The vision went black in that instance but the pain was felt throughout. The vomit in the back of her throat rose like acid through the screams. White vitreous-humor ran vastly down while a hand tried to cover to hold it back. A final tear and the blood leaked from the lost socket leaving it empty but swollen with claret. Shaking; the hand grasped onto the face through bellows of sobs. The bleeding was profusely misguiding. The last vision that could see saw the dead eye laying there upon the blood ridden ground. She lay inside herself for hours trying to find a sleeping refuge. The cold touched the barrel of her neck with her one left eye blood shoot with tears. Feeling the last breath escape her throat, it was over. The life that was standing and living on its last soul, escaped like ice.


End file.
